Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: Song fic Bulma's heartbroken after Vegeta had left her, uh... ya. OO Read it n stuff, tell me how bad it is! ! Uh, just about Bulma and what she goin through with Veggie gone and she pregnant- Bleh


Total Eclipse Of The Heart~  
  
Bulma sat in her room tears sliding down her face silently, a picture held in her hand.   
  
" Why Vegeta…" Bulma cried, pulling the picture of her and himself to her chest. "Why did you leave me alone…"   
  
~Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around.   
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by.  
  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes.  
  
Turn around, bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart.  
  
Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart.~  
  
Grabbing a pillow next to her, she put it to her face, crying into the pillow. Setting the picture down next to her, pulling her knees to her chest. Rocking back and forth, sobbing into the white pillow.   
  
~And I need you now tonight  
  
And I need you more than ever  
  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
  
We'll be holding on forever  
  
And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
  
We can make it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all the time  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
  
Were living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight   
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love  
  
But now I'm only falling apart  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Once upon a time there was a light in my life  
  
But now there's only love in the dark  
  
Nothing I can say  
  
A total eclipse of the heart~  
  
2 months before Bulma and Vegeta had fallen in love, to what Bulma thought. The night before he had left, they had made love. Bulma confessed her feelings. She thought he had mumbled something before falling asleep.   
  
Vegeta had left the next day without telling her… Taken a ship into outer space. It's been hard for Bulma. Finding out that she is pregnant and the father wasn't present to help her through it.   
  
~Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart~  
  
" PLEASE VEGETA!" She screamed. " I need you! I need you to be with me! I need you to love me! I want to be wrapped in your arms! I want to sleep near you! I LOVE YOU!" She sobbed harder talking to no one.   
  
~And I need you now tonight  
  
And I need you more than ever  
  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
  
We'll be holding on forever  
  
And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
  
We can make it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all the time  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
  
Were living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight   
  
Forever's gonna start tonight~  
  
" Please Vegeta, come back…" She sobbed, laying down on to the bed slowly crying her self to sleep.   
  
~Once upon a time I was falling in love  
  
But now I'm only falling apart  
  
Nothing I can say  
  
A total eclipse of the heart…  
  
A total eclipse of the heart…  
  
Total eclipse of the heart…~  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7 months later Bulma had given birth to a new baby boy with soft lavender hair. Holding him in her arms a tear flew down her face. " You look like your papa." She said poking his nose lightly.   
  
Bulma sighed heavily. Not noticing the figure entering the room.  
  
" That brat doesn't look like me!" The protested.   
  
Bulma's eyes widened, clasping her eyes shut as a couple tears made there way down her face she chanted."" I'm just imagining things… he's gone get a hold of yourself…"   
  
Frowning the man made his way towards the 2, taking the baby from her he held it up inspecting it. " This looks like me?" Turning his head to the side. " Woman. Open your eyes. I am here." He said looking down at her. Placing the baby back in her arms, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes. " Vegeta… Is it really you!"   
  
" Who do you think it is baka woman?"  
  
" Vegeta! You ass! Why did you leave!" she cried.  
  
" I had too."  
  
  
  
" But-" He placed a finger to her lips to silence her.   
  
" But I am here now." He said, tilting her head, then kissing her on the lips lovingly.   
  
" I love you Vegeta. Tell me that you love me! Please…" She murmured.   
  
" I love you… Bulma."   
  
More tears made down her beautiful face but in joy instead of pain and suffering. She through an arm around Vegeta, and sobbed into his chest.   
  
" Don't leave me ever again Vegeta!"   
  
" I wont… don't worry, nothing will keep me away from you."   
  
" Oh Vegeta." She sobbed a bit more. He stroked her hair in a comforting manner. The new baby boy began to cry in his mother's arms, as he wasn't getting any attention from either people.   
  
" Oh, sshhh. Shhh. Baby Trunks." She cooed rocking him back and forth.   
  
" TRUNKS? That's not going to be his name! My son will be named Vegeta!" Vegeta protested.  
  
" Oh no he wont! His name is Trunks!" she puffed.   
  
" VEGETA!"  
  
"TRUNKS!"   
  
" VEGETA!"  
  
" Fine! Trunks Vegeta Briefs."  
  
" Vegeta Trunks"   
  
" Trunks Vegeta!"   
  
" Fine woman!"   
  
Bulma smiled up at Vegeta, pecking him on the lips quickly. " I knew you'd see it my way…"   
  
" Hn."   
  
Bulma looked towards the door to see Goku, with his friends and family. She smiled at all of them as they cheered her on. Vegeta shot around and smacked a hand over his face.   
  
Bulma laughed as they all teased Vegeta.   
  
' We will be a good family…' She said with a smile, staring down at her newborn as he fell asleep.  
  
~The End~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, lol, that was kinda stupid XD I just wanted to use those lyrics in a fic .O lol!! Ok, tell me how dumb that was!! ^-^!  
  
DesructiveMajinBulma. 


End file.
